Sarge
by jd4556
Summary: Three days after David and Keith have their three-way with Sarge, David encounters Sarge at the mall...


Sarge

As Sarge laid in bed, pulling on himself, his mind entered into his new masturbation fantasy, the memory of the ass-pounding he gave a certain Mr. David Fisher three nights ago. Never before had he such a powerful, yet at the same time strength-draining orgasm. What amazed him was how tight David was. You would think that getting fucked on a regular basis with a dick as big around as Keith's was, he wouldn't have been so tight. Or so hot! He was determined to have more of David's ass! Just the thought of David was enough to make him hard. The sight of him was enough to make him come. Such was the unrealized and inadvertent power that David Fisher had over gay men. Women too. Sarge was convinced that if he wanted to, David could get the most homophobic straight man to fuck him in the ass.

In a way, Sarge was jealous of Keith. Sure, he had a couple of inches in length on Keith, but Keith was nearly twice the size in diameter as old "needle-dick" Sarge. He didn't buy into the adage that "man is not known by inches alone", thus he couldn't understand that to David, the size of the man's dick was less important than the total person. He also couldn't understand why David just laid there silent and motionless on his stomach while Sarge fucked him, but when Keith entered David he became a wildcat, bucking, thrashing around, moaning, yelling "Omigod, Keith! Yes! Harder!" Sarge considered himself much better looking than Keith and the best lover on the planet. Nope, he just couldn't understand it.

The next day, while walking through the department store, Sarge noticed David shopping in the women's department. As he approached David, he took note of what he was wearing, a tight, form-fitting white muscle shirt tucked neatly into extremely tight cut-off jeans that left nothing to the imagination. Standard style of dress for a gay man looking for someone to fuck his brains out! The only thing missing was the fag rag. He was going to be the one to provide that service to David. Or so he thought.

It was a good thing he was wearing really baggy shorts so no one would notice his growing erection, remembering the treasure cave hidden within the valley located between the two luscious, perfect mounds of David's ass, and what it felt like to explore that cave with his dick. _God, I want to fuck his ass so bad I can't stand it!_ He said to himself as he noticed a group of nearby young girls looking at David, pointing to the sizeable bulge in his pants and giggling. _Bitches_, he thought! _You're wasting your time. There's no way you're going to get your pussies pounded by him. He's as queer as a three-dollar bill. I know that for a fact because I've had my dick so far up his ass it came out of his mouth! So don't even try it!_

"Hi, David."

David looked up, startled, feeling slightly uncomfortable when he saw who was greeting him. "Uh, oh hello Sarge."

"What brings you here?"

"My sister's birthday is next week and I'm trying to pick out a present for her."

"I have a better idea. How about we go back to my place and, well, you know…" he whispered as he reached around behind David and stuck two fingers in between David's butt cheeks where they were separated by the seam of his cut-offs and pushed as hard as he could.

David jumped and grabbed Sarge's wrist. "Touch me like that again mother-fucker and I'll break your fucking arm! Then I'll have your ass arrested for sexual assault!"

"Yeah, right. Come on, David you know you want me to fuck you again. You've never had a dick like mine up your ass before."

"That was your dick? I thought it was a pencil. Sure didn't feel like a dick. It was too small. Well, whatever it was I guarantee you'll never fuck me again with it."

"David, if you don't come home with me and let me fuck your brains out, I'm going to tell Keith that I took you home and fucked you all afternoon while he was at work! I'm going to tell him you begged me to fuck your ass, and you prefer me fucking you over him any day! Come on, you know you want it. You want me to give it to you. I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before by anyone. Including Keith!"

"Just you try it and I'll open a can of whoop-ass on you like you've never seen before! Stay away from him!" said Keith in a very menacing tone having come to meet David for lunch at the mall. "You know I can and will do it! Get lost, asshole."

Sarge, knowing full well what Keith was capable of, left in a hurry. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Baby. I guess that three-way with him was a mistake."

"Yeah, it was. But he did have a good idea. Let me pay for this sweater, then you take me home and fuck my brains out all afternoon."


End file.
